Total Eclipse Of The Heart
Total Eclipse Of The Heart par Bonnie Tyler est en vedette dans "Dommages Et Interêts", le dix-septième épisode de la saison une. Elle est chantée par Finn, Jesse, Puck et Rachel. Dans cet épisode, Rachel recrée et chante Run Joey Run, qu' elle essaie d'utiliser pour obtenir un «mauvaise réputation », en utilisant Jesse, Puck et Finn (ce qui est comme si elle avait trois garçons se disputent son coeur). Cependant, cette pétarade comme Jesse, Finn,et Puck deviennent très en colère avec elle et son projet et discutent avec elle avant de sortir. Rachel utilise cette chanson comme un moyen de présenter des excuses à Jesse. Rachel, Finn, Puck et Jesse ont tous les solos de cette chanson; Toutefois, elle se concentre principalement sur les voix de Rachel et Jesse. Traduction Une Eclipse Totale Du Coeur Paroles Finn: Turn around Rachel: Every now and then I get a little bit lonely And you're never coming round Puck: Turn around Rachel: Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears Jesse: Turn around Rachel: Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes Finn: Turn around bright eyes Rachel: Every now and then I fall apart Finn: Turn around bright eyes Rachel: Every now and then I fall apart Rachel with New Directions harmonizing: And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (New Directions: All of the time) I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight (New Directions: Forever's gonna start tonight) Rachel: Once upon a time I was falling in love But now I'm only falling apart There's nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart Once upon a time there was light in my life Finn and Rachel: But now there's only love in the dark Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart Jesse: Turn around bright eyes Rachel: Every now and then I fall apart Jesse: Turn around bright eyes Rachel: Ever now and then I fall apart Rachel with New Directions harmonizing: And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever And if you'll only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever And we'll only be making it right Cause we'll never be wrong together We can take it to the end of the line Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (New Directions: All of the time) I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks I really need you tonight Forever's gonna start tonight (New Directions: Forever's gonna start tonight) Rachel: Once upon a time I was falling in love Jesse and Rachel: But now I'm only falling apart Nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart A total eclipse of the heart Rachel: A total eclipse of the heart Jesse: Turn around bright eyes. En Plus... Category:Rachel Berry Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Finn Hudson Category:Jesse St James Category:T Category:Saison 1 Category:Dommages Et Interêts